Party Change
by xoxAshleyxoxforever
Summary: When Troy throws a party for the seniors, him and Sharpay don't have a great time and end up doing something else. Rater M for sexual refrences! Troypay!
1. Chapter 1

Sharpay was walking through the halls of East High, wearing a very low cut tank top showing off her scuplted breast and a short mini-skirt revealing her long legs and her tight butt. Every guy in the halls were staring at her while their girlfriends were slapping them. Alongside them, the basketball team was eyeing her too. "She's hot!" Troy said. "Yea too bad her attitude isn't." Jason replied. "But every guy in school wants to get in bed with her."Chad licked his lips.Troy was throwing a party for the seniors before school ended which was about in two days and defianantly Sharpay was coming, him and Gabriella broke it off a couple weeks ago. Confessing they loved different people. Troy fell in love for Sharpay and Gabriella fell for Ryan.

**NiGHT OF THE PARTY**

The day finally came. As Troy's parents went out of town for a buisness trip.

_Flashback_

_"Ok, Troy we're trusting you to take care of everything while were gone." Mrs. Bolton said.__"I know I know... Everything is gonna be fine." Liar. __And they took their SUV and headed to the airport as Troy closed the front door and screamed in freedom._

_End of Flashback_

Soon, seniors of East and West High arrived through his door. KNOCK! KNOCK! Troy came to his door, some kids snuck in a few drinks. Vodka, Red Wine, Beer...You name it. With loud music, dancing, kissing. Sharpay was at the door wearing a red silky dress and it looked _beautiful _on her. "Hey Bolton." Sharpay started. "Come in the party started." A couple students were already drunk and many of them were having a great time. Sharpay and Troy were one of those who weren't having such a great time though. Both were sitting on the bench in the backyard sharing an awkard silence. Troy couldn't help but stare as her breathing in and out and her breasts moving up and down. How her long tan legs were crossed and her hair was blowing in the wind. Troy being the man, he decided to start the conversation. "So... Having a fun time?"

Sharpay: "Nope." She said firmly.

Troy: "Why? Everyone from East and West High are here. Dont you love to dance?"

Sharpay: "Yea, but everyone here only wants to get in bed with me, I don't want to be known as that. And no one here is my friend."

Troy: "I don't think that." Troy was actually not lying. He really did love her. More than she knew. Do you want to go somewhere where its not that loud?"

Sharpay: "Yea. I'd Like that."She let out a small giggle.

Troy helped her up and they were hand in hand. When Sharpay pulled away so no one can think anything. Troy led her to his bedroom and Sharpay let out a quick gasp. There were already two people in the bed and both naked. In a heated make-out session. The girl was a long dark brunette and the boy was straddling her with blonde hair. "Ooops..." Troy quickly closes the door, "Im not sleeping there tonight." Sharpay let out a small giggle again. They ended up going to his parents room which was locked, and Troy was the only on with the key to the room. Taking the key he open the door and Sharpay stepped in first.

Troy: "So what do you want to do?"

Sharpay: "Umm... lets plat Truth or Dare!"

Troy: "Noooo Thank you! Knowing you... No Dares!"

Sharpay: "Ok, How about we play without the dares." She said as she was putting her puppydog face that no one can decline.

Troy: "Fine... But I am gonna go first." Sharpay nodded in agreement and Troy started.

Troy: "Ok...um... who was your first kiss?"

Sharpay: "You... Dont you remember?"

_Flashback_

_"Mommy no..I'm scared." Sharpay whined to her mom as it was her's and Ryan's first day of Pre-School. __"Its ok honey, you'll make new friends." Mrs. Evans replied. When Sharpay stepped in the small builing she saw many __toys and kids running around, and Ryan left his sister and his mom and joined them in a game of tag. As she was looking __around one boy caught her eye. Playing legos with curly hair. He had blue eyes and sandy brown hair. _

_**SHARPAY'S POV**_

_OOOO He's cwwwte. I want to be friend. I dont need mommy no mwre. I run wff and say hi. He said I pweety and kiss me on my wip! On my wip! He wipped me! (__**A/N: ahah lol)**_

_End of Flashback_

Troy: "Oh yea, you we're cute."

Sharpay pulled on a blush.

Sharpay: "Oook my turn! Are you a virgin and who did you loose it too?"

Troy: "WHAT!"

Sharpay: "You have to answer it! No acceptions."

Troy: "Fine... No, I-I-I lost it too some girl, I forgot, I was drunk."

Sharpay: "OOok. "

Troy: "How about you?"

Sharpay: "Im still a virgin just waiting for the right guy. ok, When you a Gabriella broke it off because you both liked different people who do you like?"

He mumbled a small name and Sharpay kept pulling on a confused look. Then he just blurted it out. "YOU!"

_**SHARPAY'S POV**_

I was taken back. Can this really be happening? I have liked him ever since PRE-SCHOOL! PRE-SCHOOL! sigh I felt blood rush to my face. I saw him becoming more closer and closer and he placed his soft lips on mine. I responded quickly and got on his lap, with my legs on either side of him. He ran his tongue across my bottom lip and I did the same. Before you know it we were having a tongue war. My hands were all over his hair. He looked hot even with messed up hair.

_**NO ONE'S POV**_

Things started getting intense. Sharpay was tugging on his shirt as if she wanted it off. Grasping onto it, he took it off for her breaking the kiss for five seconds and they continued making out and Sharpay ran her hands up and down his six-pack. When Sharpay pulled back. "Troy? Before we um... D-do this do you have a co-condom or something?" Troy ran out of his room and entered his own, still with his shirt off. Ryan and Gabriella were still there ignoring him and doing another round. Troy felt as if he was about to puke. He ran through his drawer and grabbed his condom and quickly left 'Ryella' and closed the door behind him. He came into the room and saw Sharpay sitting on the bed with her lingerine on, having on a red laced bra and thong. "DDDAANNNGGG!!!" Troy yelled. Sharpay laughed and got up. Troy just stood there and she got down at her knees waist level too Troy and un-did his belt and pulled his jeans down. He kicked it off and carried Sharpay to the bed and they immediatley started making out with toungue and everything also with their hands searching each other.

Troy un-hooked her bra and kissed down to her neck. Sucking on too it giving her a hickey. "mmm." Sharpay let out a small moan. He went down to her breast and looked up and got a quick view of her breast and pulled on a small smile. He went back down and started sucking on too it while massaging the other breast. Sharpay held onto his head to keep it in place. He switched to the other breast and did the same. Sharpay moaned lowly and he loved the sound of it. Sharpay flipped them over and went down to his mid-area. She took off his boxers and saw that he was hard. Flipping her hair over her shoulders she bent down and took him into her mouth. Her tongue was roaming his erection and wanted to make sure he was covered in her saliva. "OOhh Sharp." Doing everything to it Troy got out the bed and put on his condom. Once he got it on he went back on the bed and gave Sharpay a VERY passionate kiss. Once in a while she would moan through the kiss. He went down to her thong and took it off. Revealing a very wet, clean pussy. He licked all of inside of her. Causing her to scream out in ectasy. "Trrrooy! Ohh!" To him she tasted so good. He knew how to curl his tongue and where to lick her. Constant moans released her and he brough a finger into her. Pushing in and out and he added one more then another. Trying to get her more and more wet. "Oh!Oh!Oh! C-Come In-Inside of me Trroyy." He started teasing her by getting into her little by little and coming out. "You gotta beg..." And he did it again. "PLEASE TROY! I WANT YOU INSIDE OF ME! I WANT YOU TO MAKE LOVE WITH ME! I WANT YOUR HUGE, SEXY DICK INSIDE OF ME!" Once her thought that was enough he fully pushed himself inside of her. She wanted to loose her virginity to him, because he was the right one she had been waiting for. At first he thrusted slowly but her moans made him pick up speed.

"Faster Troy...Harder!!! Oh!" He did as he was told and increased his speed and touched her G-spot causing her to scream out loud! "You like that?" She replied in a moan. "Oh! Yes! YES!" He put one leg onto his shoulder to have better access. He started massaging her clit with his thumb while she was massaging her own breast. When he felt her tighten around him he started slowing down and laid down beside her. They shared a slow, deep, passionate kiss for a while and Sharpay fell asleep in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Sharpay woke up and saw blue eyes starring at her. "What are you looking at?" She told him. Troy just pulled her in tighter and they cuddled for a long time. Until Troy got out of the bed and as well did Sharpay. "Can I borrow a shirt Troy?" He nodded his head 'yes' and threw her his basketball jersey. It fit Sharpay perfectly, with Troy eyeing her up and down. "I think we should check to see how your brother and Gabriella is doing." Troy told Sharpay.

They headed towards his room and Sharpay quitely opened the door, trying not to disturb them both. They saw a...quite...weird scene. Ryan was on the floor sleeping and Gabriella was at the edge of the bed drooling and it looked like she was about to fall. A loud snore left her mouth and she fell off the bed. "Looks like they had a wild night." Sharpay told Troy. "Come on, Im hungry. What do you have to eat?" They made there way down the stairs and both their eyes were traveling everywhere. As they saw cups, toliet paper, knockin' down chairs, and a horrible mess. "You know what?

I think Im gonna eat at my house. See ya later Troy!" Before she turned around headed for that white door, Troy grabbed her wrist. "Hahah" he said sarcasticly "Your staying here and helping me clean. After they were both done cleaning the mess. Gabriella and Ryan soon headed down yelling at each other. "YOU WERE TAKING THE WHOLE BED! I HAD TO SLEEP ON THE FLOOR!" Yelled Ryan. "WELL...WELL...THATS HOW I SLEEP! GET USE TO IT. IF YOU WANNA BE MY NEW MAN!" Gabriella yelled back. "WHO SAID I WANTED TO BE YOUR MAN?" Ryan replied. "SINCE YOU KNOCKED ME UP. LAST NIGHT! Anyway (returning to her normal voice) you were great last night. Ryan got closer and pulled her in into a deep passionate kiss.

Sharpay and Troy cleared their throats in unision, as Gabriella and Ryan sprung apart.

* * *

**Later That Night**

Both Sharpay and Troy couldn't sleep that night. Sharpay kept tossing and turning while Troy kept his eyes focussed on the ceiling and both think of each other. Troy got out of bed and decided to sneak out to visit Sharpay. He put on his condemn just in case something was gonna happen.

He quitely opened the door to Sharpay's backyard and climbed up to her balcony. Luckily, her door was unlocked. Seeing Sharapay was a relief for him. As she was holding a pillow and her eyes were closed. Troy kicked off his shoes and his pants and climbed in the bed with her. Removing the pillow from her arms and replacing it with his own body. Now that Sharpay's arms were around him, he started kissing her revealed skin. Which was a little bit above her breast. Since she was wearing a very locut tank top. "Troy...what do you want?" She said as she was half asleep.

Troy leaned his head up and met her lips with his, as they both shared a slow, sweet, deep passionate kiss. Everytime they kissed it shooked their bodies with electric shocks. Troy turned her over and straddled her, still not breaking the kiss. But their lips seperated when Troy took off his shirt and took off Sharpay's shirt. Sharpay leaned up and unclasped her bra. While Troy leaned down and started sucking and licking on her nipples. She loved his warm, hot, sweet toungue against her skin.

She let out soft moans as he did this and massaged the other boob. Her eyes fluttering in joy. But when he pulled away and said. "Be a good girl." He said as he tied her arms to the bed post. With a **(instert object name here**) . "Because I can leave right now, if your not." Sharpay nodded as he took charge. He continued massaging her breast as he licked and sucked on another. He used his free hand to go down her underwear. She wasn't wet enough for him. _We can change that. Troy thought. _He started massaging her clit and her mound while she was releasing constant moans. He took his mouth away from her breast and starting licking his fingers. "Troy..." She said lightly and quitley.

Troy manenured his way down to the heated destination and took off her shorts and her thong. He bent back down and started licking all around her clit. Sharpay was trying to close in her legs but Troy was moving it apart with his hands. Sharpay arched her back and tilted her neck in pleasure as Troy was pleasing her. He flicked his tonger across her clit.

"Ohhh...Troy." The warm tongue of her lover penetrated her slit. Sharpay's hands roaming every inch of hair on Troy's head. Sharpay picked her hips up to the rythm and repeating Troy's name with her eyes squezzed shut. Troy continued tasting and sucking her with more toungue thrusts. "Troy...come into me p-please ohh yes!" She cried out.He came up and gave her a sweet peck on the lips as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He then entered her. Sharpay arched her back, both loving the moment.

Troy started thrusting into her slowly. "F-f ohh! Faster Troy! Hh-h-arder!." Troy began picking up paste. She raised her hips and began rocking them and meeting Troy's thrusts.

"Ohh come on! D-d-dont stop! ohh!..." sHE moaned.

Harder. Faster. Deeper. Troy went. "Troy...I-I-im gonna cum." Troy replied by saying. "Cum for me baby." They went on for a while, but when they reached their climax, Troy stopped and removed his dick from her pussy. He started licking her warm, shaved, hot, clean pussy full of cum and he went back up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you." Sharpay said.

"I love you too."


End file.
